Madurar es para frutas
by Amanecer-senpai
Summary: Los años pasan, los chicos crecen, se convierten en padres y nuevos sentimientos afloran entre su círculo. Pero solo hay una cosa que no hacen, y eso es madurar. ¡¿Pero quién necesita madurar si tus amigos tampoco lo hacen! HoroxRen / HanaxYohane


**_¡He vuelto con otro fic de mis queridos Horo y Ren!_** **_También quise incluir personajes de SK Flowers, donde para variar, encontre yaoi jaja _**

**_Como siempre, los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo los he hecho actuar como a mi me gustaria 7w7_**

•••

_Madurar es para frutas_

I

— ¡Vamos Hana! arréglate que ya van a llegar— Yoh le decía a su hijo. Cosa por la cual solo recibió una patada en su pantorrilla. Se lanzó al piso del dolor con cascadas en los ojos. Sin duda tenía la fuerza de su Annita.

— Arréglate tú viejo— Dijo Hana encerrándose en su habitación.

— Yo me encargo— Tamao dijo con un semblante que intimidaba a cualquiera.

— ¡Yoh pone la mesa!— Gritaba Anna a su esposo.

El castaño de ahora larga cabellera bajó enseguida las escaleras.

Ryu por su parte cortaba vegetales enérgicamente mientras iba echandolos a la olla. Era el cocinero oficial de la pensión después de todo.

— Que fastidio, todos vueltos locos ordenando, si solo es papá y los demás— Men rodaba los ojos, se encontraba sentado en el suelo con las piernas y los brazos cruzados. Estaba viendo la televisión junto al shaman de hielo.

— ¡Eso digo yo! Pero les encanta hacer alboroto— Horo Horo hablaba recostado en el suelo de lado y sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano.

— Exacto tío Horo.

— ¡Ay, dime tío de nuevo!— Horo se le acercaba a Men encantado.

— Te voy a golpear si no te alejas en este instante.

— Uy si eres igualito a tu papi

— ¡Dejen de holgazanear!— Anna les gritaba lanzandoles una almohada que se estampó en ambos.

Los fuertes pies de caballos resonaban sobre el pavimento. Las ruedas del lujoso carruaje giraban emitiendo un sonido un tanto escandaloso, sin duda llamaba la atención en las calles.

Tamao noto por la ventana que se acercaba el extravagante carruaje— Está aquí Tao, Hanagumis vayan a recibirlo— Les ordenó al trío de chicas del ex equipo estrella.

— Ugh, justo iba a fumar— Dijo Kanna caminando de forma perezosa seguida por las otras dos chicas.

— ¿Ya viene mi papá?— Men se levantó al instante de su lugar. Salió corriendo para recibirlo.

Horokeu se incorporó enseguida. Su corazón comenzaba a latir un poco más rápido.

No lo podía evitar. Era a causa de Ren que se ponía así. No lo veía hace un año al menos.

Amarró mejor su bandana blanca y acomodo su polera. Se había puesto lo mejor que tenia, ya que cuando habían tenido una de sus últimas reuniones con Ren este le había dicho que lucía muy desarreglado. Eso le había dolido un poco, aunque sabía que era verdad, asi que habia cambiado toda su ropa desgastada por algo nuevo y que se le viera bien. Ya llevaba mucho tiempo que había hecho esto, pero era primera vez desde eso que vería a Tao.

Unos lustrosos zapatos bajaban de las escaleras del carruaje. Ren Tao lucía un traje fino a la medida y su cabello peinado en un perfecto tongari.

Men corrió hasta los brazos de su padre. Ambos se habían extrañado cada día que se encontraron separados.

— Creo que estás más alto Men— Le habló su padre con una sonrisa.

— Es porque me he ejercitado y alimentado bien. Siento que me he vuelto más fuerte— El chico de cabellos plateados le hablaba con alegría. Pocas de las veces que se le podía ver esta expresión.

— Bienvenido señor Tao— Las Hanagumis lo saludaron y comenzaron a descargar sus cosas.

— ¡Ren!— Yoh lo abrazó feliz de verlo otra vez.

— Tan amoroso como siempre amigo— Le devolvió el abrazo con una leve risa.

— Siempre llegas antes ¿eh?— Anna lo saludaba.

— No tenía nada que hacer de todas formas— Se encogió de hombros divertido. En realidad estaba impaciente por verlos a todos.

— Hola tio Ren— Hana lo saludo luciendo desinteresado a propósito.

— Y tus modales niño— Alzó la voz apretando su puño en el aire mientras su peinado se agrandaba.

Hana soltó una risa por verlo enojado, para seguidamente chocar sus puños con su tio. Le gustaba molestar a alguien que parecía tan serio, pero en realidad explotaba con facilidad.

— Y por cierto, yo creo que soy más fuerte que tú Men— Le decía Hana con superioridad mientras se le acercaba.

— No me hagas reír— Respondió con su postura sería de siempre.

— ¡¿Quieres pelear?!

— ¡Vamos!— Ambos soltaban chispas. Enseguida salieron corriendo hacia el patio de la pensión.

— Un gusto verlo de nuevo— Tamao hizo una reverencia.

— ¡Señorito Ren!— Ryu lo abrazo eufórico haciendo enojar al chico de China.

Los ahora adultos entraron a la casa. Anna e Yoh habían ido a buscar algo de té para todos. Ryu seguía con la cocina y Tamao gestionando la pensión.

Ren se quedó esperando, mirando la habitación y recordando varios buenos momentos.

— A ti te encantan las extravagancias no— Horo Horo dijo con diversión entrando al cuarto.

Los ojos dorados de Ren se voltearon con rapidez hasta mirar a su viejo amigo. Se sorprendió al verlo lucir tan fresco y porqué no decirlo, apuesto.

No pudo evitar contener una sonrisa.

— Ya sabes como soy— Se acercó al de pelo celeste a paso lento sin dejar de observarlo a los ojos, hasta que estuvo frente a él.

Le gustaba el hecho de que Usui ahora solo era ligeramente más alto que él.

— ¿Lo sé?— Cuestiono Horokeu dando un paso más adelante, acortando la cercanía. Ambos podían ver con claridad el rostro del otro.

Tao se había vuelto un hombre extremadamente bello, sobre todo para sus ojos.

— ¿Ahora vas a fingir que no?— Ren bajo sus ojos apoyando sus manos en los hombros de su amigo, estirando un poco su polera. Volvió a subir su mirada en un gesto coqueto.

— Yo creo que aun me faltan cosas por saber sobre tí— Usui sonrió ladino sin saber que este gesto estaba derritiendo al hombre frente a él.

Ren cerró los ojos sintiendo como los brazos cálidos de Horo lo envolvían. Correspondió el abrazo enseguida. Tocar su piel, respirar su aroma de nuevo se sentía tan bien.

— ¿Me dejarás averiguarlas?— Los labios de Horokeu le susurraron al oído haciéndolo sentir un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo, sonrió más amplio disfrutando del momento.

— Te dejaré hacer lo que quieras— Respondió con la respiración agitada.

Usui obtuvo un grata sorpresa por estas palabras. Sonrió contento y le beso el lóbulo de la oreja.

— Miren quien llegó— Escucharon la voz de Yoh por lo que se soltaron enseguida avergonzados.

Yoh entró con Manta a la habitación.

— ¡Chicos!— El más bajito de su grupo los saludo feliz.

— ¡Manta! No has cambiado en nada— Horo Horo le revolvió el cabello —aun te ves como un kropockul.

— ¡OYE!

Anna entró junto a Ryu con el té. Todos se sentaron para comenzar a charlar.

Al rato llegó Lyserg, luciendo perfecto como siempre.

— ¡Lyserg!— Ryu gritó con corazones en los ojos para luego correr a abrazarlo— Tan hermoso como siempre.

— ¿Y Chocolove no vendrá?— Preguntó Ren.

— No podrá, ya sabes que tiene algunos problemas que resolver con las autoridades y eso— Respondió Yoh relajadamente.

— Ya veo

— Si necesita ayuda ire para resolverlo— Dijo Horokeu dándose aires de grandeza.

— Ay sí tú, el que se ve más responsable— Se burló Tao haciendo reír a los demás. Le encantaba ver a Usui molesto. Le parecía más guapo.

— ¿Me estás molestando Chino?— Le colocó un dedo en la frente picandolo con este para fastidiarlo.

— ¿Y lo preguntas?— Sonrió sin poder evitar darle una miradita algo coqueta que fue captada por Horokeu, pero siguió con el juego entre risas.

— ¡Ay ya veras!

— Jijiji

— ¡¿Y tú de qué te ríes Yoh?!— Le gritaron Usui y Tao a la vez.

— No lo sé— Respondió sonriendo logrando desesperarlos. Por lo que comenzaron a jalarle las mejillas entre los dos.

— ¡Eso duele!

— Siempre me sorprende que el hecho de haber crecido no los hizo actuar como personas maduras— Soltó Anna con diversión al ver que eran los mismos tontos.

— Y el hecho de haber tenido hijos— Comentó Lyserg sentándose a la mesa junto a los demás.

Soltaron una pequeña risa mientras el trío seguía con lo suyo.

De pronto entró Men corriendo al cuarto con un aura de furia a su alrededor.

— ¡Tio Horo, Hana me esta molestando! lo iba a matar, pero lo tengo prohibido— Gritó el chico abrazando al de hebras celestes. Esto dejó sorprendido a Ren, pensó que iría directamente a él, pero al parecer tenía confianza con Horokeu.

De cierta forma eso le gustaba.

— ¡Lo que diga no es cierto!— Hana entró corriendo atrás del menor.

— ¡Oye enano deja a Men en paz!— Lo defendió Horo Horo.

— ¡No se porque Men siempre me acusa contigo si no me das miedo, tonto!

— ¡AGH! ¿quieres pelear?— Usui y Hana se ponían a forcejear apoyando sus cabezas una contra la otra mientras soltaban chispas de los ojos.

— Jijiji este Hana

El aura de Anna de pronto se volvió asesina. Esto fue captado por todos, por lo que Hana enseguida se detuvo. Su mamá era una bruja.

Tomó asiento a la mesa con el ceño fruncido— Ryu tengo hambre— Le dijo al hombre.

— ¡Es cierto! Enseguida le dire a las Hanagumis que me ayuden a traer la comida. Acomódense— Ryu se levantó para hacer lo dicho.

— Me sentaré aquí— Dijo Men para seguidamente tomar asiento entre Horokeu y su padre.

— Hana es algo rebelde ¿no?— Comentó Manta por lo bajo.

— Puedo escucharte— Anna lo fulminó con la mirada.

— N-No yo

— ¡Es un malcriado! Aun así lo quiero— Comentó Horokeu.

— Oye no digas eso o Annita te va a golpear— Yoh lo codeaba.

— ¿Dijiste algo Horo Horo?— La rubia lo miro filosa.

— Quizás podría darle clases de etiqueta— Opinaba Lyserg hablando en serio.

— ¿Todos quieren morir?

— Q-Que

— A-Anna no

Todos hablaban a la vez.

Yohane, el primo de Hana llegó a la pensión. Apenas vio a aquellas personas escandalosas en la mesa sintió como se le iba el alma— Oh por Dios, s-son los tan legendarios shamanes— Se tomaba el pecho con las piernas temblando. Los admiraba tanto.

— ¡¿Donde estabas Yohane?!— Exigió saber Hana ignorando la conversación y los gritos de todos. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que su casa pareciera circo.

— L-Los poderosos— Apuntaba el recién llegado de cabello negro, sintiendo que se desmayaría.

De pronto Lyserg se dio cuenta— ¿Quién es este chico?

— Bueno él… es un Asakura— Habló Yoh con tranquilidad.

Todos se quedaron de piedra por sus palabras.

— ¡¿CÓMO DICES?!

Les comenzó a explicar la situación mientras Yohane era ayudado por Hana a sentarse.

— ¿Estás bien?— Le preguntó el rubio desviando la mirada. No quería parecer preocupado ni nada.

— Si, es solo que sentí tantas emociones— Sonrió observandolos.

— Vamos, convives con el tío Horo casi todos los días, es lo mismo, pero multiplicado.

— Eres tan relajado Hana— Yohane le sonrió con los ojos cerrados mientras apoyaba una mano sobre la pierna del rubio. Esto lo puso algo nervioso, era tan cariñoso a veces.

— Y tú eres lindo— Le habló sin pensar.

— ¿Que?— Lo miró con confusión.

— ¿Q-Qué creen que hacen?— La voz de Alumi los hizo voltear. La chica estaba envuelta en llamas de furia. Solo se preguntaba ¿porque el flacuchento de Yohane tenía su mano sobre la pierna de su prometido?

— Ya llegó la loca— Soltó Hana hastiado ya de esta tipa.

— Ya les dije que no hicieran yaoi entre ustedes, tontos— Alumi quitó la mano pálida del muslo de su Hana.

— Primero expliquenme que es yaoi, ya les he dicho que no se que significa eso— Yohane decía calmado.

Ren sonrió levemente. Se había desconectado de la conversación de los "adultos". Le pareció interesante lo que ocurría con la juventud de la pensión.

Podía notar con claridad como Hana estaba interesado en Yohane, y este por su parte parecía a punto de caer por el rubio en cualquier momento. O quizás ya le gustaba y no se había dado cuenta.

A esa edad era todo tan confuso.

Miro de reojo a Horo Horo.

A esa edad ellos también pasaban por sentimientos inexplorados. Y no solo eso, el había pasado todos sus momentos de "exploración" con Horokeu. Todas sus primeras veces habían sido con el chico de hebras celestes a su costado.

Por eso tenían esa extraña relación de _amigos._

Horo se dio cuenta de su espectador de ojos dorados. Le guiño un ojo y le sonrió. Apoyó sus manos hacia atrás en el suelo.

Ren entendió enseguida. Imito la posición y puso su mano al lado de la del ainu, asegurándose de rozar sus meñiques.

Ambos sonrieron cómplices mirando hacia otro lado.


End file.
